


Can I? Should I Fall In Love With You?

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I? Should I Fall In Love With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by @tfw-all-good-usernames-are-taken. I hope you like this drabble!

Chat Noir… You’re dangerous. Do you know that?

And no, I’m not referring to Cataclysm.

There is another aspect of you that scares me. Terrifies me, in fact.

I’ve seen you comfort kids during akuma attacks, keeping them safely wrapped in your arms as you escort them to shelter, whispering reassurances into their ears and protecting them like you would to the most precious thing.

I’ve seen the way you fought alongside me, so gallant, so valiant. And you could always tell what was on my mind when all I did was glance at you and nod my head.

I’ve seen you smile like an idiot, your eyes lighting up, a soft sweetness painted over your features whenever I call your name.

I’ve seen the way you look at me, adoration and warmth pooling in your eyes, as you take my hand in yours and raise it to your lips, giving it a soft peck and whisper, “Anything for you, My Lady.”

You are vast, you are an expansive, cosmic enigma that I can’t even begin to fathom. You are light and you are shadow. You contain multitudes of selves in yourself. You are my friend, my support, my pillar, an otherworldly universe out of my reach and yet reaching out to me.

 

_I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified._

 

 


End file.
